


War on Olympus

by DeathKitten1120



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Olympians, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathKitten1120/pseuds/DeathKitten1120
Summary: The truth of how Vampires and Werewolves came to exist has long been covered up. Thoughts of blood sharing and viruses have spread through the ages like a plague. In the attempt to unearth the truth, Zeala's and Alice's stories are told through these novels.Alice is a teenage girl with her whole life ahead of her. That is, until she meets Zeala and is brought into a world of mythology and fantasy. Becoming part of a rebellion, she must choose a side; Zeala's side of rebel Vampires, or Mike's side of peace-waging Werewolves.Mike was created for one reason: to destroy the rebel Vampires. However, there is one flaw to Poseidon's plan. Alice. This beautiful enemy of the world has captured Mike's heart and makes him doubt all he thinks he knows.Will these doomed lovers find a way to make their worlds mix. Or will one ultimately destroy the other?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anthony Sandoval](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anthony+Sandoval).



Alice  
Throughout history, facts become harder to distinguish from myth. As stories are past down from generation to generation, accounts change and truths are lost. For instance, did Atlantis sink into the ocean? Or did something else happen to it? The only way to honestly find the truth is to go back and ask those whom were present. As a human, I would've found such an idea ludicrous. Logically, I would've thought it impossible to do. However, I found out how wrong I was the night I met her...  
I remember her as clearly as the sunny summer days I used to spend basking on the beach. The time we spent together was short, but I will always remember the lessons she taught me while we were together. One lesson was the idea of asking people present or involved in a particular event. We had been sitting together in her library. It was her favorite spot to be because of her love for knowledge. I had asked her about her "father" and was stunned to learn the truth of a legendary tale.  
"Come here and sit, Alice." Zeala said, patting the spot on the couch next to her. "Let me tell you the truth about our family." Nodding, I sat down quickly, excited to hear her story.  
Zeala smiled softly at my enthusiasm. She was truly beautiful. She had raven black hair and stunning green eyes. Her skin was milky white and her lips were a pale pink. She was very petite. However, I knew if you made her mad she could prove to be the strongest warrior of them all. Blame it on the vampire strength she was born with.  
"Zeus was born the youngest son of the powerful Titans Cronus and Rhea." She started. "History tells of the mighty Cronus swallowing his children at birth, as he feared one would rise up and overtake him. However, Cronus would never truly swallow his children. Rhea wouldn't have allowed it. He merely absorbed their powers through a kiss. After his children's powers were absorbed, they would merely become mortal babies for Rhea to raise.  
"However, Rhea was tired of raising mortal babies. Believe it or not, they put more strain on Rhea. Not only did they have more needs, but the other Titans were looking to hurt Cronus and Rhea by killing their children. So, when Zeus was born, Rhea had hatched a plan.  
"The baby Rhea gave to Cronus was her distant cousins'. She had switched out the babies by distracting Cronus with her much less powerful cousin. You see, Rhea's cousin was attracted to Cronus because he was powerful. So, she invited the cousin over during the time she was to conceive Zeus. And while they were busy with each other during Zeus's birth, she had her other children help her switch out the babies."  
"I believe I understand," I said. "Rhea was tired of having her children's powers drained by Cronus because it made raising them more difficult for herself."  
"Gods are terribly selfish beings, my child." Zeala replied, a smile pulling at her delicate lips. "So, Zeus was a secret kept between Rhea and her older children. The child she raised was actually her cousins, and her cousin raised Zeus without knowing who he really was.  
"When Zeus's 16th birthday arrived, Rhea finally sent for him. She revealed to him his true past and what he was destined to do. With that knowledge, Zeus went on to kill his father. Now this part of the story is absolutely true. Cronus was killed by Zeus cutting open his stomach. However, it was Cronus's death that released his sibling's abilities back to them."  
Wrinkling my nose at her description of Cronus's death, I asked, "So, Rhea told Zeus he was saved from having his powers drained to kill his father, and he just did it? Without thinking for himself?"  
"Not exactly. Cronus was a tyrant and was cruel to nearly everyone. Especially those less powerful then himself. In fact, he killed Zeus's adoptive mother for not giving him the pleasures of the flesh when asked. Zeus was almost 15 when it happened. So, when the time for Zeus to kill Cronus finally came, Zeus welcomed it as he was quite vengeful."  
I understood that much. However, I was still confused. "How could Cronus die from merely...being cut open? We won't even die from that, and we are not Gods."  
Smiling at my question, Zeala said, "You are quite right. There is no way that a God would die from their stomach being cut open. However, the blade Zeus used was one of true power. It acted kind of like a lightning rod. Lightning would be attracted to the blade and, once struck, the blade would absorb the energy of the lightning bolt. He did this because Cronus was vulnerable to energy of high magnitudes. It was his weakness.  
"Anyways, Zeus left his blade out in a storm for a week before going after Cronus. And, after cutting open Cronus's stomach, Cronus's powers were drained and Zeus's siblings' powers were returned. Zeus then cut Cronus into small pieces, with help from his siblings, and burned them until there was but one part of Cronus left. The part of him that could not be destroyed. And that is how we were created."  
I didn't entirely want to know, but I let my curiosity ask, "What part of him was left?"  
"His teeth."  
Nodding, I tried to change the subject into something less nauseating. "So, you weren't there. How do you know all of this Zeala?" I asked.  
Zeala chuckled and answered, "I asked someone who was there."  
Looking back now, I realize that lesson was one of the most important. If you want to know about "Mythology", ask those who created the story. And the more you know about the story and the people in them, the less likely it is those people will kill you. 


End file.
